The search for Kiari
by S the hegehog
Summary: we all know what sora did while he was looking for kiari, but what did riku do?
1. Chapter 1 : Hollow Bastion

Disclaimer: o.k. people, this is my first kingdom heart fanfic so don't hate me if the first chapter is bad, just review so it can become better. I don't own anyone in this fic, (I REALLY HATE THAT!) they won't even give me the heartless! I mean c'mon, they can at least let me have the small shadows! lol.

Chapter 1: hollow bastion

As you know Sora, Riku, and Kiri, were all separated when their island was consumed by darkness. Sora ended up falling into traverse town. Who knows where Kiri went. And Riku fell into………….the waterways of hollow bastion!

Riku: Wh…….Whe………Where am I? Ohhhh, my aching head! What happened to me?

FLASHBACK

Riku's dad: Riku, make sure to close your window and lock it, it's a really bad storm coming!

Riku:……………OH, NO, THE RAFTS!

Riku's mom: Riku, diner time………Riku? Rikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu? Now where did that boy go to?

As Riku runs to the bridge to he soon finds that all three rafts have been destroyed.

Riku: GREAT, JUST GREAT, NOW HOW AM I SAPOST TO GET OFF THIS PRISON OF AN ISLAND!

: just come with me.

Riku: who said that?

: for the time being and am your teacher. If you ever wish to get off this island then you must learn something.

Riku: what am I suppose to learn here? I don't understand!

: one who knows nothing can understand nothing. But for right now, just trust in me and trust in the darkness in your heart.

Riku: o.k. I might not know who you are but I will trust you.

As riku said that he felt a serge of power run through his body, and at the moment Sora came, and you know what happens next!

END FLASHBACK

Riku: ok, now what am I sapost to do? Maybe somewhere in this place I can find sora and kiri! I hope?

End chapter

Ok people what did you think? Come on, tell me the truth, it was bad wasn't it? L

Oh well, it's just the first chapter, if you review the it will get better ok, until the next chapter see ya!


	2. Chapter 2 The Secret Meeting of Villains

Disclaimer: all right people, even though only one person reveiwed, I am still going to continue the story. ……………. PLEASE, OH PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED YOUR HEEEEEEEELP……………. Ok, ok, I'm cool, I'm fine, fewwwwwwww, all right, I don't own any characters but I will soon, somewhere in between chapters 4-7. Ok, on with the story.

Chapter 2: the Secret Meeting of Villains

As riku runs un knowing of the dangers that would befall him he went forward, searching for the two that he loved with all his heart.

Riku (tired): o……. this……….is ……..getting……..me………nowhere. maybe I can use the darkness again.

Riku tried his best to use the darkness that he used back on Destiny Island but to no prevail.

Riku: it's no use, I just can't seem to find them anywhere! Maybe, just maybe, I will never see them again?

: would you look at that? The boy has destored the heartless! How is his possible?

Riku: whose there?

: it would seem that the keyblade has chosen it's wielder.

Riku: key…….blade? what is that?

: OOOOOOOOOOOOOO, what are we sapost to do now, with that brat walking around with the keyblade? It could ruin all our plans!

Riku: plans? I better find out whats going on here!

Riku then runs in the direction of the strange voices. He eventually finds himself hiding behind a wall listening to there hole conversation.

: where did this street rat come from? He is definently not from that world.

: maybe he came from that island that we recently destroyed?

Riku (thinking in his mind): what, they are the one's that destroyed our island! They will pay for this!

Just then Riku pules out his wooden sword and runs in on the mystyerous people!

Riku: who are you all and why did you destroy my island?

: and who are you boy?

Riku: why does it matter, you are going to be dead in a minute!

Riku then jumps to attack who appered to be the leader of the bunch, but as he did the figure rases a hand and Riku begings to float in mid air.

: it seems to be a traminus amount of potintal and darkness in you? Please tell me, who are you and how did you maneg to get here.

Riku: fine. My name is Riku, me and my friends Sora, and Kairi where separated when our island was destored by you all. I manned to exscape by using some means of dark power but I don't know about the other's?

: so you where able to use the darkness to make it all the way here? Intreging! Tell me Riku was it, would this young boy over here in the glass be one of your friends?

Riku: who are you talk………………SORA!

: so, he is one of you friends? Hmmmmmmm? Tell me riku, are you and sora best fiends who would never befiend someone else if the other went missing?

Riku: OF CORSE, I WOULD NEVER MAKE FRIEND WITH SOMEONE ELSE IF SORA WENT MISSING!\

: well, it would seem that the same can not be said of your friend Sora!

Riku: NO YOUR LYING, SORA WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!

: take a look for yourself.

And as Riku looked into the glass he could see Sora, laufing with Danold and Goofy.

Riku: no, why would he, why would he betray me like this?

: it would seem that he doesn't care about you any more, but don't you worry deer boy, I can help you.

Riku: help me? Help me with what?

: why, finding you other friend of corse. And to get revenge on Sora for betraying you.

Riku: but how can I do that, I don't think that I can beat him with this wooden sword any more.

: oh don't worry, you will be help by the darkness and those that lerck within it.

Riku: hmmmmmmmmm? Ok, I'm in but I have one question.

: yes?

What is your name?

: why I am the All Powerful Maleficent!

END OF CHAPTER

Ok people the second chapter is up, fewwwww, I think I did ok, but, I CAN STILL USE YOUR HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP! PLEASE, OH, OH PLEASE REVIEW, IT WOULD REALY HELP, AND KEEP ME FROM CRYING!  OK, TALK TO YOU ALL LATER.


End file.
